Single Dad
by LyLie-San
Summary: Je vivais ainsi ma vie paisible et monotone quand il m'est arrivé une chose d'incroyable. Comme vous vous en doutez, ma vie a basculé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. U.A, Yaoi, Romance, Humour SasuNaru


Série : Naruto

Auteur : LyLie-San

Titre : Single Dad

Genre : Romance, humour, U.A, Yaoi P.O.V Sasuke. (Les couples viendront plus tard)

Rating: T

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et moi, petite écervelée, j'ose m'en servir ^^

Résumé : Je vivais ainsi ma vie paisible et monotone quand il m'est arrivé une chose d'incroyable. Comme vous vous en doutez, ma vie a basculé sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Note : Salut ! C'est une petite fic que j'avais en tête depuis un moment ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais surtout, ne vous fiez pas trop au premier chapitre, la suite est bien plus intéressante ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

**

* * *

**

Single Dad

Je me prénomme Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis informaticien. Je suis un gars sans histoire avec une vie qui n'a pas toujours été facile. Je vis seul depuis deux ans. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit. C'est mon frère, Itachi, qui m'a élevé et s'est plus ou moins occupé de moi.

Les gens ont l'habitude de me voir comme un garçon plutôt froid et sans sentiments. Je suis juste quelqu'un de calme, solitaire et réservé. C'est surtout une carapace que je me suis forgé au fil des années. J'ai peu d'amis, mais ceux que j'ai me sont très fidèle.

Je vivais ainsi ma vie paisible et monotone sans le moindre soucis. Je n'avais pas de petite amie, seulement des conquêtes par-ci par-là. Rien de bien intéressant.

Comme vous le voyez, ma vie n'avait rien d'extravagant.

Mais un jour, il m'est arrivé une chose… de… comment dirais-je ? Incroyable. C'est le mot. Comme vous vous en doutez, ma vie a basculé sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 1 - Ma découverte.

Je fermai mon ordinateur portable et m'étira. J'avais _enfin_ fini ce putain de prototype de logiciel. Orochimaru, mon patron, me bassinai avec ça depuis des semaines. Je décidai alors d'aller prendre l'air, entre autre fumer, histoire de me changer les idées. Oui je sais, fumer tue, blabla, mais je m'en fous. Un commentaire ?

Je pris donc mon paquet de cigarette, mon zippo et ma veste et je sortis de mon petit appartement situé à trois quarts d'heures de mon travail à Tokyo…

Une fois dehors, un vent glacial se leva et là, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe. Je continuai de marcher en essayant d'allumer ma cigarette tant bien que mal lorsque je vis une chose qui attira mon attention.

C'était une sorte de gros paquet dans un linge blanc qui gigotait… Très franchement, le vent avait beau souffler, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire bouger autant ce paquet… Il était près d'une poubelle mais avait l'air plutôt propre…

Ma curiosité me poussa à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait, même si je me doutais bien que c'était un chat ou un chien ou un autre animal du même type. Je traversa la rue et me planta devant le paquet.

…

Ah d'accord.

Je peux déjà dire que ce n'est pas un animal… enfin presque.

Je me baissai pour mieux voir…

Je me retrouvais en face d'une, magnifique, il faut l'avouer, pair d'yeux d'un gris perle nuancé avec une sorte de bleu givré… Quel animal pourrait avoir un regard pareil ?

Ces yeux étaient imbibés d'eau… des pleurs certainement… Je restais cependant tétanisé face à cette petite chose qui me regardait avec un petit air… d'étonnement ?

Je décidai alors de reprendre mes sens… Que pouvais-je faire ?

1 – Faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et continuer ma route.

Pas mal comme idée… Je me relevais près à opter pour cette solution… Un peu salaud, voire cruel, mais pas mal…

Et merde… Trop cruel.

Mais que faire ? Ce n'est pas que, mais je sentais que j'allais m'attirer des problèmes si j'optais pour une autre solution comme la numéro 2. Je retournai sur mes pas et me baissa une nouvelle fois.

2 – Prendre cette petite chose aux yeux magnifiques et m'en occuper.

… Non… J'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça, et prendre une responsabilité aussi importante sans y avoir réfléchi mûrement, c'était se foutre dans un pétrin pas possible.

3 – Prendre cette petite chose et la donner aux autorités qui devront s'en occuper.

Voilà. C'est déjà plus intéressant. Je pris donc cette chose avec moi et l'amena.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis ses cris stridents… Comment une si petite chose pouvait crier aussi fort ?

Vous l'aurez compris, c'était un enfant… Un tout petit bébé avec un organe vocal puissant. Un passant me bouscula en me traitant de père indigne. Quel imbécile…

Malgré le linge qui l'entourait, l'enfant devait certainement avoir pris froid et être malade… Je décidai alors de rentrer chez moi et de le chauffer avec un autre linge.

Arrivé à la maison j'entrepris de lui enlever son… drap et de l'envelopper dans une vraie couverture chaude. L'enfant avait une couche qui, d'après l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait, avait besoin et même très grand besoin d'être changé… Pas par moi, alors ça, non.

Je me permis alors de détailler un peu plus cet enfant.

Il avait des rares cheveux noirs sur la tête, un tout petit nez, une toute petite bouche dans laquelle il essayait de faire entrer toute sa petite main, de la bave dégoulinant un peu.

Pas question que cette chose dégoûtante reste chez moi.

Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des petits gazouillements assez mignons, tout en regardant tout autour de lui. Et puis…

Merde. C'était repartit… Il s'était remis à pleurer. Quoi faire ? Il avait peut-être faim ? Ou mal ?

Ou peut-être était-ce sa cou… Non. Non non non non. Il devait avoir faim. Voilà. Je le pris en essayant de le bercer maladroitement, tenant ce pauvre enfant comme un ballon de rugby mais quoiqu'il en soit, il avait arrêter de pleurer.

Tant mieux.

Je ne crois pas que la bière de mon réfrigérateur m'aurait aidé.

Je décidai enfin à sortir avec lui après l'avoir encore mieux emmailloté. Avant d'aller voir une autorité quelconque, je voulais savoir s'il allait bien. Je pris alors ma voiture et…

Non. Je n'ai pas de siège bébé. Merde, cet enfant me pose déjà problème. Bon. Train ?

Je pris donc le train tout en étant forcé de le porter, vue que je n'avais pas de poussette. J'arrivai enfin à destination. Un centre médical où mon amie, Sakura, travaillait depuis qu'elle avait obtenue son diplôme.

J'entrais dans le centre, puis la demanda. J'allai l'attendre plus loin, avec d'autre patient. Une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus délavés s'approcha de nous.

« **Waouh, il est mignon comme tout votre bébé ! Il a un petit air indien.**

- **Hn.** Ce n'est pas mon bébé -_-'' mais c'est vrai qu'il avait un air indien…

- **C'est sa mère qui doit être contente… ?**

- **…**

- **Oh, mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas marié ! Moi j'adore les enfants, je m'appelle I…**

- **Écoutez, vous ne pouvez pas aller jacasser plus loin ?** Elle me regarda d'un air outré avant de s'éloigner. Franchement, je vous jure, aborder les gens comme ça…

- **Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce qui**… Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit ce que j'emmenais avec moi. Sa bouche était gracieusement ouverte prête à se décrocher.

- **Sakura. J'ai, comme qui dirait, un petit problème.**

- **Je… je vois. Viens dans le bureau, on sera mieux pour discuter.**

- **Ok, mais avant, tu ne veux pas le prendre ? Je le tiens depuis un moment et je dois dire que j'en ai marre.**

Elle s'approcha de moi et pris l'enfant. À peine l'avait-elle fait qu'il se mit à hurler à la mort et gigoter comme pas possible.

- **Sasuke !**

- **Mais…**

- **Prend-le, je crois qu'il ne veut pas de moi.**

Fichu bébé. Je le pris donc et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ledit bureau. Sakura se retourna vers moi, les bras en croix, attendant certainement des explications.

- **Alors ? Dis moi. C'est ton enfant illégitime et maintenant la mère est morte et c'est toi qui dois t'en occuper ?** Me dit-elle comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

- **Tu regardes trop de film à l'eau de rose…**

- **Alors c'est quoi ?**

- **Hum. J'ai trouvé ce bébé dans la rue.**

- **Dans la rue !**

- **Exactement. Au début, j'avais envie de partir et de faire comme si de rien était…**

- **Sasuke…**

- **Oui je sais, mais finalement, le voici. Je vais l'apporter à la police pour qu'il s'en occupe et lui trouve ses parents.**

- **Oh… le pauvre, il est tellement mignon en plus… Et tu me l'as emmené pour voir si…**

- **S'il allait bien.**

Elle vînt prendre l'enfant dans mes bras qui fit quelque gémissement, mais ne hurla pas. Merci mon Dieu. Elle lui enleva le drap et…

- **Ah… Il faut le changer à ce que je vois.** Dit-elle avec une vieille mine.

- **Et à ce que je sens. **Cette odeur s'était diffusée dans toute la pièce. Je commençais à me dire que ce n'est pas demain la vieille que je deviendrai père.

Elle le changea et fit un petit sourire que je qualifierai de bizarre.

- **Qui a-t-il ? Tout va bien ?** Lui demandais-je.

- **Je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour ton petit bébé…** Son sourire s'agrandit et elle se retourna vers moi.

- **Ce n'est pas mon bébé… **

- **Mais oui tout va bien… D'après moi, ce bébé n'a pas plus de huit mois. Il faudrait que je fasse plus d'approfondissement, mais il n'a pas l'air malade… Et le plus intéressant…**

- **Quoi ?**

_OWARI_

Moi : Et oui, c'est fini ! Enfin, jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

Sasuke : Je ne l'as sens pas ta petite fic là…

Moi : Et alors ? Tu deviens de plus en plus mignon dans ma fic, tu devrais être content…

Sasuke : Non, non… J'ai même pas envie de savoir la suite…

Moi : Aurais-tu peur, Sasuke-chan ?

Bébé : Ouuiiinnn !

Moi : Tiens, y'a ton gosse qui pleure.

Sasuke : Ce n'est PAS MON BÉBÉ !

Moi : C'est ce que tu dis… XD

Dîtes moi franchement ce que vous penser de ma fic et aidez moi à l'améliorer s'il vous plaît avec une petite review ? ^^ En tout cas, merci de l'avoir lu !

À bientôt.

LyLie-San.


End file.
